1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of building construction. More particularly, it relates to a construction system for building a pool enclosure of modular components where various utilitarian parts are covered by aesthetically-pleasing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All pool enclosures heretofore known are utilitarian structures lacking aesthetic appeal. The art has long provided pool enclosures where fastening screws, screen-retaining rubber splines, and the like are exposed to view. These structures are often attached to beautiful homes and serve to cheapen the home. Attractive or pleasing-to-the-eye pool enclosures having aesthetic means for covering utilitarian bolts and the like are not found in the prior art.
Pool enclosures of the prior art are also custom-built structures that are not easy to erect. They are made of generic aluminum posts and beams that have no particular means facilitating their interconnection with one another. Thus, the parts must be cut to size and fastened together with unsightly fastening means and, as already mentioned, those fastening means are exposed to view.
There is a clear need in the pool enclosure industry for a system that provides a pool enclosure having the appearance of a work of art rather than just a utilitarian structure. Moreover, there is a need for an aesthetic structure of modular construction so that aluminum beams could be interlocked with one another in a way that would reduce the number of fastening means needed and in a way that would enable the fastening means to be hidden from view. The needed pool enclosure would enhance the appearance of the finest homes and add significant value thereto, rather than detract therefrom as is the case with the systems known prior to this disclosure.
However, at the time the present invention was made, the need for aesthetics was not apparent to the pool enclosure industry, nor was there anything in the art that would have suggested to workers of ordinary skill in the art how a beautiful pool enclosure could be built.